The Chosen Two, Adurna and Kveykva
by SoulBrisingr
Summary: The ordinary lives of three teenagers were going to change forever, all because of that silly day trip to celebrate a birthday. Going from school work to sword fights was never easy, without worrying if their actions would change the course of the book.
1. Hidden Similarities

**The chosen two, Adurna and kveykva.**

By SoulBrisingr

**A/N: This is an idea I got after reading some stories on this site and I just had to write it down, thanks WhiteWinterStar :) well this first chapter isn't the most exciting, but is necessary to understand the story latter on as it introduces you to some main characters, and it just wouldn't make sense to jump straight in without any explanation. So tough it out and read this chapter so you can read the better chapters latter on. Please read and review, by the way this is my first fanfic so I'm still learning the ropes. Disclaimer: I don't own anything inheritance, only my own characters and ideas. Anyway enough of my waffle, on with the main event.**

Chapter 1 Hidden similarities.

It was a beautiful day. the sun was shining, the weather was warm and there was a slight breeze to keep the heat away. It was a perfect day to just lounge around outside catching the sun, while reading ones favourite book. And that's exactly what Luna intended to do, and considering it was her birthday she should have been able to do just that. However... Other people had different plans in mind.

"Luna, are you ready? Were going in a minute!" shouted a women from upstairs.

"Yes mum! And I have been for the past half an hour" Luna retorted with a hint of impatience and let herself drop onto the couch.

Luna was a sixteen year old girl, with shoulder length brown hair that was naturally straight, and also had green eyes. She was around five ft four, not the tallest of people, but not the shortest either. She was wearing her blue jeans and a simple chequered blue T-shirt, along with her blue converse. Her denim blue jacket not far from sight was draped along the back of the couch she was slumped in.

All Luna wanted to do for her birthday was go for an evening meal with her family. But her mum had already decided, that they all needed to go out for the day, and once her mind was made up almost nothing could change it.

"Lighten up sis, you know she's means well" said a voice coming from the hallway, and was reviled to belong to a teenage boy as he walked through the doorway.

The boy was Luna's younger brother of fourteen. He had short brown hair that was always in a mess but seemed to suit him that way, and had blue eyes to match. He was taller than Luna, but not by much, at around five ft five. He was wearing his jeans as well, with his simple red top and his chequered red T-shirt over the top, as a substitute jacket.

"I know Kyle, but it annoys me sometimes. She knows I don't want to go on this outing" Luna replied with a sigh as Kyle took a seat next to her on the couch. Even sat down he was still talker than her.

"Look just try and enjoy yourself please" Kyle said with a puppy dog face.

"Or what?" Luna said with annoyance, crossing her arms.

"Or I'll... tickle you!" Kyle shouted and launched himself at Luna so he had her pinned down on the couch, (which considering her small size compared to his large frame wouldn't have been hard anyway) and started tickling her stomach and under her chin, until she was begging for mercy.

"Ok ok OK, I'll have a good time, just get of me!" Luna mumbled through fits of laughter as she tried to throw Kyle of her.

Eventually Kyle retreated to his side of the couch satisfied that she meant what she said, and just watched as Luna tried to get her breathing back under control, as she reached to the floor to pick up her book that must have fallen in the chaos.

"What are you two up to now?" a man said with a smirk as he walked through the doorway to the living room that the sibling were in. He had very short black hair and was wearing a brown top with torn jeans that needed replacing.

"Just making sure that Luna here has a good time today" Kyle said with a cheesy smile that just told everyone he was up to no good.

"Well just stop now ok, you don't want your mum to have a reason to shout at you today do you?" questioned the man.

"Of course not Peter, what would make you think that" replied Kyle his smile only getting bigger and bigger.

"Oh shut up you two, I'm trying to read this, I've read the same sentence ten times now" Luna shouted at the two of them, motioning to her hardback blue book with golden letters reading 'ERAGON' on the front.

"Your not reading that book again are you? How many times have you read that now? About six isn't it? Well anyway are we all ready?" Luna's mum said in a rush, she had just walked through the doorway and had paused for only a second, before turning around and heading for the front door.

"Come on kids; don't want to keep her waiting." Peter said in a serious tone before he also turned for the front door, which had been opened by the sound of it, and shouted to the women, "hold up Barbara!"

Kyle turned to Luna and gave her a warm smile.

"Come on I'll race you!" and before he had even finished he was out the living room and the front door.

Luna smiled to herself, always in a rush her brother. She looked around making sure she had everything and checked her bag; iPod, phone, purse and book.

"Come on Luna, we still need to pick up your grandma" came her mother's shouted voice from the car.

"I'm coming now" Luna shouted back, and ran out the house shutting the doors behind her and ran to the car, taking her seat and fastening her seat belt.

The next few hours were the most boring Luna has ever had to endure in her life, (so far anyway). It was warm and sticky in the crowded car with five people squashed together. It also didn't help that Kyle was prone to car sickness so had already been sick a few times, it wasn't his fault but it made the car stink to high heaven. They had only been on the road for an hour, but it felt like days.

Luna had tried to read her book but the swaying of the car made her feel drowsy, and she didn't think it was safe to fall asleep when her brother could be sick at any moment, so she had to tough it out and just listened to her iPod instead.

Then it suddenly dawned on her, she had no idea where they were actually going. She was amazed that she hadn't questioned about this earlier, disappointed with herself she asked, "were are we going?"

There was silence for a while, because no one was sure who Luna was addressing. Deciding it was appropriate for her to answer Barbara replied, "Well it's a surprise, you'll have to find out when we get there"

Slightly irritated Luna sighed then said in a huff, "You full well know I don't like surprises! Can't you at least tell me the name of the place were going?"

Barbara breathing a sigh of relief at the fact that her daughter hadn't started an argument with her turned her head slightly so she was facing Luna and smiled, and shook her head. She knew her daughter would translate that to mean that it would ruin the surprise, so words weren't needed.

Luna crossed her arms in a silent tantrum and stared to sulk, and was going to angrily put her headphones back in her ears, when she only just heard a whisper coming from her brother, "the caves of the Beor mountains".

Did she hear him correctly? Did he say the 'Beor Mountains'? She looked over at him in disbelief and he just nodded his head ever so slightly. He had secretly been reading the passage that Luna had just finished in her book, and the same words were printed there as well.

Luna looked around the car to see if anyone else had heard Kyle's whisper, but from the way they were all looking out at the passing cars on the motorway she guessed they hadn't. If what Kyle had said was true, and they were going to the caves of the Beor Mountains, then maybe today would be fun after all... Who knows she might even see some small goats or a large wolf or even a large bear.

Laughing at her inside joke she resumed listening to her iPod and reading her book and imagined how the day might go.

But even with her wild imagination, Luna could never have imagined what was in store for her, at a small tourist attraction with the same name as one of her all time favourite fictional mountain ranges.

**What could this mean? I wonder... If you want to find out you will have to review, wont you. Wondering why? Well that's because I will only post the next chapter if I get at least one review on this one, and let me tell you the next chapter is quite interesting. Anyway please tell me what I did right and what I did wrong and how I can improve it. Until next time :)**


	2. Voices and Dreams

**The Chosen two, Adurna and kveykva.**

By SoulBrisingr

**A/N: Here's the next chapter as promised :) it's a bit more interesting than the last one, but... i'll let you be the judge of that. I'm also sorry that it's smaller than the last chapter, but if I had put more into this chapter it would have just overwhelmed it. I'm writing the next chapter as we speak and will probably post it over the next few days. Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Inheritance cycle, but do own my characters and ideas. Enough of my jabbering, on with the show.**

Chapter 2 Voices and Dreams.

Luna had tried to stay awake for the journey, but the swaying of the car was making her drowsier by the minute. Giving in to temptation, she placed her head against the headrest and drifted off to sleep.

Luna was awakened by a cold hard surface pressed against her face. Knowing this was probably the window, she shuffled around trying to get into a more comfy position, to allow sleep to take over once more.

Unable to get back to sleep, Luna took the time trying to see if they were still moving, but soon realised that she was lying down. Why was she lying down? Where was she? Deciding it was time for answers, she opened her eyes and sat up, looking around for any clues that might answer her questions.

What she saw though did quite the opposite, and just caused more questions to pop into her head. All Luna could see, was darkness. Luna closed and opened her eyes multiple times, just to make sure they really were open. They were. Luna was surrounded by the darkness.

Panicking a little at the current situation she was in, Luna tried to get up. But realised that would be silly, since she wouldn't be able to see where she was going anyway, and sat back down again. "This is only a dream, it has to be" Luna whispered to herself. She pinched her arm to wake herself up, "ow! That hurt, oh this can't be happening" rubbing her arm at the burning pain, she started to really panic now and rocked back and forth.

_Calm down child, all is well._

In the distance, a bright light shone through the darkness, brushing it away like it was dirt. It brought a feeling of warmth and safety. All of Luna's previous thoughts of panic were washed away and replaced by curiosity. The light got closer, until it was about ten ft away from were Luna was sat. Then it spoke.

_I can sense your presence is close; I've been waiting a long time for you Luna, your time is coming and you must be ready. _

Shocked that the light was addressing her, Luna got a bit tongue tied then the moment passed as soon as it arrived and she replied.

"What are you talking about? And how do you know my name?"

Luna got up on her feet, so she could get a better look at the light, which moved so that it was still on eye level with her.

_There isn't time for questions, but you will get your answers soon. Trust me Luna._

"What do you mean? Who are you? What are you? Where can I find you?"

_Trust me Luna, all will be reviled in time. Just trust me Luna and trust yourself._

Luna was getting very confused now, what was this thing and what did it mean? Because as far as she could see, she was talking to a ball of light!

"I don't know what you're talking about. Is this a dream? Am I imagining this?"

The ball of light made a chuckling sound and started to hover up and down, probably from laughter.

_Ha-ha yes and no, like I said you will learn with time, I will contact you again when the time is right. Goodbye Luna._

As the last word echoed into the darkness, the light started to retreat the way it came. Luna reached forward with her hand and tried to grab the light before it got away, but it just retreated faster.

"Wait no don't go, please tell me more!"

Luna was running after it now, she didn't want it to leave. Oddly it made her feel safe in this environment. The light was just a spec in the distance now; its echoes could only just be heard.

_Bye Luna. Luna. Luna...LUNA!_

It disappeared from sight and then all was black.

"LUNA! Wake up were here, Luna!" Kyle shouted as he shook Luna's arm gently. Luna slowly opened her eyes so she could get used to the sudden bright light that filled them, she turned her head slowly taking in her surroundings. True to his words they were indeed at their destination, the proof being the sign above an entrance that in big gold letters read, 'Caves of the Beor Mountains'.

"Come on sleepy head get up, were all waiting on you" peter said with a laugh and got out of the car, Barbara and Luna's grandma followed suit.

"Come on sis, it's going to be fun you'll see" Kyle said with a smile and also got out of the car, running after the others.

Luna unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car and walked over to her brother, who was waving at her to hurry up. _Was that all a dream? But it seemed so real, like that thing was right there next to me. Oh well it's to be expected with all the books I read, of course I'm going to have weird dreams._ Luna eventually caught up to the others, who were paying admission and getting special equipment to venture into the caves. As Luna was putting on her helmet and fluorescent jacket, her earlier thought were miles away and soon forgotten.

**What was that all about? Well if you want to find out you will have to come back, and read the next chapter when I update. Please read and review, I want to know what I did well and how to make it better. Oh and thanks for the kind words FantasyFlinger and Galby'sapimp, that's right, I didn't forget about you two :) until next time.**


	3. And so it all begins

**The Chosen Two, Adurna and Kveykva**

By SoulBrisingr

**A/N: I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated in ages, I've just been busy over the past few days, I've had my cousins over at my grandma's and I got a new iphone :) so I've been very excited, again I'm sorry for the few of you who have been waiting. Just know that the next chapter will be up soon but it will be a bit short, depending how the words come to me. Please read and review :) Disclaimer: I don't own anything inheritance cycle, only my own characters and ideas. After all my nonsense, please enjoy the entertainment :)**

Chapter 3 and so it all begins

"if you'd like to follow me up this way, mind your step, we can carry on with the tour" a woman at the front of the group shouted to them all, before ducking down under a ledge and continuing up a slope, stepping over something invisible to the eye from the back of the group. The group moved forward following the woman upfront, with Luna and Kyle lagging behind. Luna wasn't really paying much attention to where she was going, and just let her feet guide the way, and because of it she didn't see that she was walking straight into the ledge... "Ow!" Luna rubbed her head and could feel the start of a bump forming were her head had made contact with the wall.

"Ha-ha, mind your head sis!" Kyle was laughing to himself, as he dragged Luna to rejoin the group ahead of them. They ran past stalactites and stalagmites; some were even touching and formed mighty stone pillars. It reminded Luna of something, but what she couldn't remember. Luna was mesmerised by the sight, and nearly ran into the man in front of her, before Kyle pulled her back a step. "Calm down sis, you're getting carried away" Kyle was laughing to himself again, and Luna was going to shout at him, but she was interrupted by a voice coming from the front of the group. She couldn't see the woman the voice belonged to, but knew that it was there tour guide. She couldn't remember her name; it was something along the lines of Sue.

"If you look at the ceiling" and over the sea of heads Luna saw a hand pointing up, "see that large bluish purple line running across the centre, that's a formation of geodes. Not the most expensive or rare of gems, but pretty to look at nonetheless" everyone took a minute to look at the shimmering line, which seemed to change colour if you looked at it a different way. One of the younger children was jumping up and down with joy and turned to his mother and asked in the most innocent voice, "mommy! Can I has a gode?"

Before the mother had chance to reply, Sue walked over to the child and held out her hand. There in her palm was a small rock, revealing it innards to be exactly like the geode formation above their heads. The children hesitated, but with a kind smile from sue, took the rock and laughed with joy.

"if you find anything you find interesting, that is small enough for you to carry, then feel free to take it" sue projected to the group with a smile then started walking forward again, leading the group further into the caves.

Both siblings were still admiring the strange shapes and colours of the formation, before they realised the others were far ahead and could only just be seen in the dim lighting of the cave. Kyle was the first to look around the area and notice the absence of the twenty or so other people in their group. Tugging at Luna's arm he said frantically, "come on, or we'll be left behind!" he started to drag her when she didn't move, but she stopped him and latched onto his arm with all her might.

She had followed the geode formation, with her eyes, from the ceiling to the wall opposite her. As the Formation started to widen out, it split in two and left an opening just large enough for a small adult to fit through... Or a young teenager. Before Kyle could figure out what she had in mind, and protest, she dragged him over to the opening and had a look inside. There was a space inside about the size of a small room, with the ceiling just high enough so that Luna and Kyle wouldn't hit their heads. The walls were covered in gems of ever colour that made it look like a solid rainbow, there was, ruby, sapphire, emerald, quartz, this list is endless.

Kyle was speechless and was amazed at the sight, Luna however, hadn't even realised the small fortune they had stumbled upon, and was focused on only one thing in the area. The black stone directly in front of her, on top of what looked like a naturally formed bird bath. The stone was oval in shape and about a foot long, with thin veins of grey that spider webbed across it. It looked perfectly smooth, with no flaws. Luna knew she had to have it, no matter what; the only problem was the massive crevice running through the middle of the floor.

Luna walked over to it and peered into its black emptiness. She couldn't see the bottom of it, so picked up a small pebble and dropped it into the darkness, and waited to hear it drop. 'Plunk' it was very faint, and Luna only just heard it, which means that if she fell down, it was a long way till she hit the bottom. Determined that she would have that stone, she guessed the width of the crevice, about two metres across, and walked back to her brother, still oblivious to her action until she bumped into him.

"Your not going to jump that are you? You'll never make that!" Kyle started shouting at her. "Yeah? Just watch me!" and with that Luna started running at the crevice, and at the last second leapt across the gap, and staggered to her knees on the other side. "See piece of cake" Luna said back to her brother with a laugh, and stood up. "don't do that again, my heart jumped into my throat" Kyle said worried, " don't be a sour puss, I'm fine, I'll just be a second" Luna said back, waving her hand at him, as she walked over to the stone.

It looked even more amazing close up; you could see exact detail of each individual Vein. Luna picked it up expecting it to be heavy because of its size, however it was surprisingly light.

_Luna._

"Did you say something Kyle?" Luna turned to look at her brother. "No I didn't, now hurry up and get back over here" Kyle shouted back.

_Then who said my name? _As well as the voice,Luna could have swore she heard a squeak coming from the stones direction as well, so what made it?

Brushing her thoughts away, she placed the stone in her bag and walked over to the wall, and turned to her brother. "See nothing bad happened, I'm coming back now" and with that she ran at the crevice, and leapt across the gap for a second time. Luna knowing what to expect staggered on her feet, but this time only wobbled on them, instead of falling over. "I hope that was worth it, because we are so going to be grounded after this!" Kyle said in a rush, as he tried to hurry her out into the main chamber. "Yeah, don't worry, it was so worth it!" Luna said with a smile only she knew the meaning of, and they both ran off in the direction the group went earlier.

_Soon Luna, all will be reviled, very soon._

_**So what's going to happen now? I think you can all guess that cant you, and if you can't then you will have to come back and read the next chapter. Please read and most importantly REVIEW! It really helps :) thanks to all who have taken the time to review, and a special thanks to those of you who have me on your alerts and favourite lists :) until next time.**_


	4. Dogs new friend

**A/N: I realise that I haven't updated in a long time, and im sure a lot of you are upset with me, that is if your still following the story. unfortunatley I had a lot of exams and didn't have time to write so I lost interest in the story, but i've now finished all my exams and have left school until september so I should have more time to get back into this story. I haven't given up on it because the ideas I had for later on are just too good not to share, so stay with me and I promise I will try and get my eragon head back on so I can carry on this story. please enjoy this chapter with my most sincere apology.**

Ch4: The dog's new friend...

"Honest to god! I can't take you two anywhere! What were you thinking running of like that! Seriously you could have gotten hurt or lost or anything!" Barbara was ranting on at her two children, as they returned to the car to make the long journey home, before it got to dark.

"Calm down love, there fine aren't they? And anyway they weren't gone that long, let's just get going, yeah" peter reasoned, while climbing into the vehicle joining Brenda, Luna and Kyle's grandma. Barbara, seeing that there was no reason to carry on making a fuss, agreed and got into the driver's side and turned on the engine. Kyle and Luna looked at one another, and sighed in relief that they weren't in trouble.

They hadn't actually been away that long, only five minutes or so, and there mum hadn't even noticed until there had been a head count, and even then they came running around the corner a few seconds afterwards.

No one made a fuss about it, the tour guide just looked over in their direction, and said "it's easy to get lost in here, please try to keep up from now on" and she carried on the tour. It wasn't much longer either, they were out above ground again in five minutes. They were only in the gift shop long enough for Kyle to buy an interesting looking stone, that changed colours depending on how the light refracted of it, before their mum was rushing them out the door, telling them how silly they had been.

Kyle nudged Luna in the arm, "come on then, before she has another fit" he ran off towards the car laughing at his own joke. Luna trailed behind, kicking loose pebbles aside for her own amusement. Soon enough she had, without realising it, gotten into the car and fastened her seat belt, and within seconds they were heading back home.

Xxxx

The car ride back, was just as bad as the car ride there. It was Absolutely Awful! Everyone was tired and just wanted to relax, but that's kind of hard to do when you're sat in a very squashed car, with four other people. Kyle, though he wasn't car sick, (thank goodness) was getting very impatient. Every few minutes you would hear, "are we home yet?" and the answer was always the same... NO!

Soon, he realised that he was going to get screamed at, if he didn't shut up. So instead he turned his attention to Luna, and saw her examining the stone, she had found in the cave. It was still in her bag however, probably to keep it from the others, he assumed. As he looked at her more closely, he noticed that she was in a trance like state. Like she was trying to see what secrets it held... But it was just a stone, right?

"Hey Luna, you ok?" Kyle looked at his sister, concern emanating from his voice. Luna jumped in shock, she had spaced out for a minute. She looked over at her brother, and smiled "yeah I'm fine, just tired" and she turned back looking in her bag again, however this time she fished out her iPod. Luna put the headphones in her ears and turned to the side. Kyle was still suspicious, but left it... For now.

'That was to close, I had better make sure not to space out again' Luna quickly looked over her shoulder, to see if Kyle was still watching her. He wasn't. He was too busy playing a game on his psp. Luna let out the breath she was holding, and started to relax again.

'That's good; he's not asking anymore questions. It would be a bit hard to explain, that I thought I heard a squeak coming from my bag' Luna looked at the stone again, admiring the patterns on its surface.

'guess I'm just imagining things, oh well time for some shut eye' Luna then turned her head, so it was leaning on the head rest, and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep, with the swaying of the car.

Xxxx

It wasn't long before they had arrived back home again, after dropping Brenda off. No one said much expect "good night" because it was late when they got back and everyone was so tired, so everyone just went to bed after grabbing a bite to eat.

Luna was sat on her bed in her room, already changed into her pyjamas, reading eragon again, when she heard 'squeak'. It was the same noise that she thought she had heard before. 'But were was it coming from?' Luna automatically looked at her bag. 'Oh god there isn't a bat in there is their?' Luna got up from the bed, and walked over slowly towards her bag. She picked it up carefully, and took it back to her bed. She then opened it and took everything out: her iPod, her phone, her purse and, the stone. Nothing that could squeak... As far as she knew anyway. 'oh well, guess I'm just being paranoid' and with that she put her iPod and phone on her dresser, put the stone back in her bag and slid it under her bed out of sight.

Luna then fell back onto her bed and let out a loud yawn. 'Guess I should go to bed, it's late' Luna thought as she looked over at the clock on her stand that said it was 11:30. Reaching up to grab the switch on her lamp, Luna turned it off leaving her in semi-darkness, the only light shining through the window coming from the street lamps. Getting comfy, Luna finally turned on her side and drifted off into the land of her dreams.

Xxxx

Luna was definitely not a morning person. She hated getting up early for school, and on weekends she normally slept in till around 11:00. So because she was on her summer holidays, she was abusing that privilege as much as she could. However today Luna woke up at 8:00, and no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't get back to sleep. Facing the inevitable, Luna got up, put her dressing gown on and went down stairs for breakfast.

"Were going out in a bit, to do some shopping, do you want to come with us?" Barbara asked her daughter. Luna taking her freshly toasted toast out of the toaster, and placing it on a plate, turned to her mum and replied "no thanks, I'm fine here". She then started buttering her toast, as her mum carried on talking, "ok, Kyle is coming with us, because we're going to drop him of at one of his friends, so you'll be on your own" Luna replaced the butter in the fridge and took her plate with her, as she walked toward the doorway "that's fine I'm reading my book, and I'll play some games so I won't be bored". Barbara followed Luna into the living room, picked up her bag and cardigan, motioned for Peter to get up and started walking toward the hallway. "See you soon, we might be a while" Barbara shouted and walked out the door, toward the car, were peter and Kyle waited for her.

"Finally some peace and quiet! I thought they would never leave" Luna said out loud to no one in particular, but Barney, there Labrador cross, looked as if he agreed with her. Luna smiled as he came over to her, looking at the toast in her hand expectantly. Luna stroked him behind the ear and the joy plastered on his face, made it clear that he liked it. Finishing her last piece of toast and giving the rest to Barney, Luna put her plate in the sink and went upstairs to wash up and get dressed.

Around half an hour later, Luna was back down stairs reading her book on the couch, clean and dressed. And this is how Luna stayed for the most of three hours, only getting up to get something to eat, drink, or go the toilet. Barney was also nearby, lying on his side slipping in and out of consciousness.

"You're a lazy dog, barney" Luna laughed to herself, as she looked up from her book to see Barney asleep. However, he didn't stay still for long. Just seconds after Luna looked back down at her book; Barney shot up and ran out the living room and up the stairs.

'That was odd' Luna thought. 'He is crazy sometimes, oh well' Luna shrugged and put her book down, and turned the TV on.

BANG! "Shit!" Luna shouted as she jumped at the sudden noise. 'What was that?' Luna wondered as she got up from the coach and walked out to the hall. 'It defiantly came from up stairs'. Luna took two steps before she heard Barney barking inquisitively at something. Luna ran up the stairs two at a time now, dying to find out what all the commotion was about.

Luna pushed her bedroom door open slowly unsure of what she'd find, as barney had fallen silent and found the most Unusual scene. Barney was wagging his tail high in the air, with his face half buried in Luna's bag, sniffing at something. "Barney what you looking at? Come one move out the way then" Luna said while trying to drag the dog away, to get a look at what was so interesting.

"Gasp!" Luna's hands let go of the dog and shot up to her mouth, she was shocked beyond belief. Surprisingly Barney sat there completely relaxed, just watching the events unfold. As if it was inevitable. Luna was speechless. Her whole body was in complete shock. She couldn't move a muscle and her heart was pounding against her chest a million beats a minute. She was a rabbit caught in the headlights.

Luna was acting like this because the 'stone' was shaking with that much force that it looked like it was going to explode. In a matter of seconds a multitude of cracks appeared on its flawless surface. They grew in size, until they linked together and pieces of the 'stone' fell apart from the main body. Under the largest piece, was a dark figure, with bright silver eyes that were focused on Luna? There gaze hung for a few seconds, and both stared, studying the other, trying to find out as much as they could. While the 'figure' was struggling to escape the rest of its confines, Luna caught a glimpse of its shape. In the time it took for it to crawl out of the 'stone' and into the middle of the room, Luna had a sudden realisation.

The 'figure' was about as long as Luna's fore-arm and as high as a pint of milk. It had a slim-line triangular face that shone with brilliance. Its body was a deep black colour that shimmered as it moved, and Luna realised they were scales. It was both beautiful and eerie at the same time. It also fanned its wings, which were several times longer than its body and ribbed with thin fingers of bone that extended from the wing's front edge, forming a line of widely spaced talons. At its upper jaw, two miniature White fangs curved down. It stood on four legs, and at each paw were ivory White claws. Down its back, running from the base of its head to the tip of its tail, was a line of small spikes.

There was only one explanation for why the 'figure' looked like this. It was a dragon. And the stone, was an egg... A dragon egg.


	5. The Beginning

**A/N: **Yes I'm still alive, sorry I just disappeared for ages _ but I've had school and family matters to deal with and a whole lot of other things I could use as excuses, but I've gotten over my bad times and writers block so will gradually be updating. It might not be every week or month but they will happen. so for anyone still reading this enjoy.

Ch5: The beginning

Luna was completely speechless; she just couldn't believe what was going on in front of her eyes. "What… what!" Luna gasped not able to say much else due to the amount of shock she was in. 'what the hell is going on! I must be still asleep; this simply can't be happening it's impossible'. Luna was starting to hyperventilate as panic started to get a hold of her, 'ok, ok Luna calm down now, take deep breaths. In, out, in, out' once she was able to get her breathing under control she decided to look at the situation properly. In her home, in her own bedroom, sat right in front of her was a small black dragon that was looking up at her expectantly. Luna took a deep breath and sighed, she couldn't believe it but this… whatever this was, was really happening. But then again she couldn't be certain she wasn't still asleep and having a very vivid dream. While Luna was contemplating what the hell was going on she zoned out and jumped out of her skin when she felt a cold nose touch her leg and nudge her. Looking to her right she relaxed seeing it was only Barney, she smiled and scratched him behind the ear; he always knew how to sort things out in his weird dog way.

Luna was now completely relaxed, what was the worst that could happen, unfortunately for her that sentence would soon come back to haunt her. Still scratching the dog behind his ear Luna looked over to the dragon, who was still watching her with just as much curiosity, but was incredibly focused on her hand. Luna noticed and wondered if she could pet the dragon or if it was just contemplating how tasty she would be, deciding to risk it she slowly but surely moved forwards. The dragon seemed to become excited as she reached down to its level and what happened next Luna was half expecting and it confirmed her suspicions. As soon as her hand touched the dragons head a burning sensation shot through her arm, and it felt like every single vein, capillary and artery was full of liquid fire and that all the bones in her arm had shattered. Any movement of her arm caused a new wave of pure agony to replace the last, it was excruciating and all Luna could think of was, 'I wonder if this is what a cruciatus curse is meant to feel like? Of course of all times and things to think of and that's going through my head'.

The pain went in a matter of seconds but it felt like hours, her arm didn't hurt anymore but it did feel slightly numb. She couldn't believe it this changed everything, Luna looked down at her right hand and sure enough there in the palm of her hand was the signature silver, diffused spiral oval, otherwise known as the gedwey ignasia. Hundreds of questions were running through her mind but the one that stood out the most was, of all the people in the world, why her? There could be a thousand answers to that question but she wasn't going to get any answers just stood here in her bedroom now was she. Luna sighed again and looked down at the dragon before scratching its small head, she smiled and said out loud, "when the time comes I will get the answers to my questions, but for right now I need to figure out what I'm going to do with you". The dragon gave a small squeak in agreement and nudged her hand before going over to Barney to introduce itself; they seemed to make friends quickly and were out of her room and down the stairs in a flash. Luna shook her head and gave a small laugh, "what am I gonna do with those two, oh well better get down there before they destroy something".

Luna walked into the kitchen to find Barney eating his food; the dragon was sniffing it but turned its nose up, she would have to find it something proper to eat. While she was searching the fridge she was making up a check list of everything she needed to do, 'first, I need to find it some food, then I need to figure out where it can stay without being seen, and third I need to come up with a name but I don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet, oh I guess I can think of a few names then later we can decide'. In her search Luna had managed to find a half used packet of ham, some left over chicken from the other night and some mini sausages. This wasn't going to feed the dragon for more than two days but for now it would have to do, she could find something more later but point one on the check list was complete. She placed all the ham on a plate and set in down on the floor in front of the dragon, who sniffed it and then happily ate it.

Luna smiled and then frowned, there was no where in the house she could hid the dragon without it being seen so the house was out of the question, she couldn't just keep it in the garden it would be spotted there as well and there was no where around like the place where eragon hid saphirra. Luna sighed, "where can we keep you little one?" she look at the dragon who had finished the ham and was licking its muzzle, and then looked out of the window, straight at the shed. As if a light bulb had gone of in her head Luna got an idea. She nodded and exclaimed, "yeah that could work, no one ever goes in the shed since peter said he was going to get rid off it but we all know that's not gonna happen any time soon, and anyway by then you will be a lot bigger and we will have other problems on are hands, but for now lets go sort you out a bed". The dragon gave her an inquisitive look and followed Luna as she collected a variety of blankets, covers and a spare pillow that was already battered that no one would miss it.

Luna took the bundle in her arms out to the garden and over to the shed, she struggled to open the lock but managed it without dropping anything. Luckily her mother had cleared out the shed the other week and there was nothing in there, otherwise it would have been another thing for her to do. Luna dropped the blankets and covers in the middle of the shed and arranged them into a sort of bed for the dragon to sleep in; she placed the pillow in the middle with the blankets and stood back to admire her work. It wasn't the best and she was sure the dragon would change it anyway but it would do, it was dry and warm and would keep it hidden if the dragon stayed in there. The dragon brushed past her right leg as it went over to investigate the bed, it circled and sniffed until finally deciding it must be for it and curled up and got comfy. Luna smiled at the sight, she walked over and sat down next to the small dragon, it looked up at her with its deep grey eyes and she knew it was happy.

She sat there with the dragon scratching its head when she felt something brush against her mind, at first she thought it was the beginning of one of her headache until she realised it must be the dragon. She allowed it to enter her mind and could feel all the happiness and gratefulness it was trying to convey. Luna wasn't used to the feeling and didn't know exactly if the dragon would be able understand what she was trying to say or even if it could feel her mind, she was still new to this, but she tried anyway. She extended her mind following the dragon as it retreated to its own domain; she tried to express her own happiness to the dragon as well as the fact that it was her job anyway to look after it while it grew bigger and stronger, until the day came when they would look after each other. This seemed to go down well with the dragon who hummed in response and cuddled up more in its blankets, she could tell it wanted to go to sleep as she was still in its mind. Luna was about to leave the dragon in peace anyway, but was caught by surprise by her mother shouted her name, what was she doing back already! The dragon sat up and was in a more alert state; it had never heard anyone else but Luna up until this point and so was curious at this new noise. Luna looked at the dragon and put her hand up, she said with both her mind and mouth, "stay here, don't move, stay here". The dragon just looked at her and she wasn't sure it understood her, but her mum was shouting her and she didn't sound too happy. Giving one last look to the dragon Luna turned and left the shed shutting the door behind her.

"Luna! Where are you?" Barbara was shouting from the kitchen as she put the shopping away with peters help. The backdoor opened and Barbara turned around from the cupboard to see Luna walk into the kitchen from outside, she said with annoyance, "oh so that's where you have been hiding is it, I've been shouting you for five minutes, come on help us put this lot away". Luna knew better than to argue with her mum when she was in this state, so just agreed to help and started putting the shopping away in the fridge and cupboards. Everything was going fine, she was chatting away with her mum about her recent exams saying how she thought they had gone really well, and how she felt she was completely ready for her upcoming exams over the next few weeks. That was until she noticed the shed door was slightly open. She did a double take and her head snapped back to the window staring at the shed almost willing it to be an illusion of the mind, it wasn't the door was definitely open she realised she had made a huge mistake; she had forgotten to lock the shed again!

"Hello, Luna are you even listening?" Barbara asked her daughter in an annoyed tone. Luna turned her head back to her mum and nodded. "Yes, sorry what were you saying?" she continued to look at her mum but was glancing over to the window looking around the garden, where was the dragon? Her mum continued talking but she was only just listening, "as I was saying, why don't we celebrate your last set of results by going out for dinner tonight, how does that sound?"

Luna smiled at her mum and nodded, "yeah sounds good, thanks mum" her mum smiled back and continued putting the last of the cereal in the cupboard. Luna closed the fridge and asked, "Hey where's peter and is the dog with him?"

Barbara just replied, "Peter is in the back room playing his racing game, and the dog has only just gone outside, which reminds me I need to put the washing out to dry for tomorrow".

Luna almost screamed no but controlled herself, she replied in a sweet tone, "oh there's no need for that mum I can do that for you, you just go in the living room and watch some of your TV programs you need to catch up with". Barbara gave her daughter a questioning look but let it slide, it wasn't everyday one of her children offered to do a job for her, she just smiled and showed Luna where the pegs were and went inside with a drink. Only once her mum was gone could Luna breath again, she took the basket of clothes out with her to the garden. She placed the basket by the washing line before looking for Barney and the dragon, a quick look around the garden showed that they were both in the bottom left corner under the window, at least no one would be able to see them unless they leaned over to see out the window, which would be an incredible feat since the TV blocked that window. Barney was growling at the dragon who was confused and trying to play, but from Barney's response was getting quickly annoyed but considering its small size couldn't really do anything to change it. Luna somehow could tell that Barney was only trying to tell the dragon it was going to get in trouble, then she remembered how she could now connect minds with those around her and had subconsciously extended her mind to the two in front of her. Luna made herself known and agreed with her dog, she conveyed to the dragon that because it had disobeyed her orders it could have been in very real trouble, but because it was partially her fault she wouldn't do anything this time. The dragon seemed relived but also sorry and without any need for instructions hurried back over to the shed followed closely by Barney who made sure it went back to bed before giving it a warning growl and walking back over to Luna.

Luna smiled at the dog and made a good fuss out of him for his good job, she would be sure to give him a treat in a minute when they go back inside, but for now she walked over to the shed and locked the door but not before checking inside to see the dragon fast asleep. Luna then set about putting the washing up to dry and while she was on auto drive she couldn't help but get lost in her positive thoughts, 'this could really work, all I need to do now is find a constant food source for it and then were sorted'. With a massive smile on her face all Luna could think about now was what she would order from the pub tonight.

Everything was going fine for Luna, she finished her last few exams while geography may have been a bit tough she thought she had done fine all the same, she was doing alright in her lessons in which they had started new subjects for next year's exams, and she had even found a constant food source for the dragon. She had come home one day to find the bloody remains of what looked to be a rat inside the shed near the back wall; sure enough there was a small hole large enough for rodents to find their way in. When she looked over to the dragon it was licking its muzzle getting the last bits of blood and flesh from its lips, and when she connected her mind she could see images of it making the kill and could feel its sense of accomplishment, to which she replied with how proud she was. So every day when she got home from school she would wait for her brother to get in and go out with his friends, she then had about two or three hours where she was alone in the house. In this time she would let the dragon, who was now about waist height, out into the garden where it could catch birds and any other creatures silly enough to get close to it. The dragon was growing quickly and they were now starting to have small conversations as its vocabulary grew, they talked about little things the dragon would ask about and Luna would explain them the best she could, she must admit though trying to explain to a dragon what mole equations were was difficult, especially when she only just understood them herself.

They discussed names a few times as well, and it was quickly established that the dragon was male when Luna suggested the name Onyx on a whim, and the dragon laughed saying it wasn't some pretty gem but a fierce dragon to be scared of, Luna agreed and apologised saying she didn't know he was a boy, but that female dragons were just as fierce as the males, he agreed but still said he was better, Luna giggled at his immaturity and the dragon laughed with her. He didn't like any of the names she suggested, he felt they didn't give him a proper identity so she said she would keep thinking. They soon got in to a routine of Luna going to school, coming home and spending time with him until her mum came home, when they would just stay connected with minds and talk freely while she looked like she was doing something else. Luna thought she was getting away with hiding a dragon in her back garden, or so she assumed until someone started to notice her change in behaviour.

Luna had just gotten to school and the form bell went so she had to hurry not to be late, she managed to get to her form on time and wasn't given a late mark. Form went by without her noticing and she had somehow gotten to her chemistry class without realising it, Friday's chemistry lesson was always good because the teacher didn't turn up until nearly half way through so you always had time to chat with your friends. Luna took her usual seat and was about to day dream again when her friend Emma nudged her arm to get her attention. Emma was the same age as Luna and was around the same height as well, she had deep brown eyes and had long dark black hair that stopped just above her waist but was normally tied up so it didn't get in the way. Luna turned her head and said, "oh sorry Emma I was miles away then, did you say something?"

Emma gave her a piercing look and asked, "Are you ok Luna? You haven't been yourself recently, you're so quiet and haven't really spoken a word all week, you've been the same for the past few weeks but this has to be the worst so far" then Emma looked around the room making sure no one was listening to their conversation before continuing, "you're not having problems again are you, because you know you can always tell me I'm happy to help cheer you up if you're a bad place".

Luna could only smile at her best friends thoughtfulness, Emma would always make sure everyone around her was happy before herself she was the most selfless person she knew. Luna shook her head and replied, "No, no don't worry Emma it's nothing like that, I'm not depressed in fact I'm the complete opposite, I'm just really preoccupied at the moment thanks for asking though".

Emma nodded at her friend then a massive smirk spread across her face before she asked, "Is it a boy? Please you have to tell me you can't keep me in the dark about this I feel I have a right to know as you best friend".

Luna gave a small laugh, "No it's not a boy, but…" Luna could see no reason why she shouldn't tell Emma about what's happened, after all she did know about everything else that happens in Luna's life and the same goes for Luna she knew everything about Emma. The more she thought about it the less she could see anything wrong with it, if she believed her it would be less of a burden and she could help Luna with names and finding another place to keep him when he got too big, and if she didn't believe her then what did it matter Luna had a massive imagination everyone knew that so even if she told people they would just put it down to that. Luna looked around again to make sure no one was listening to them before leaning forward and whispering, "This is a really big secret, I mean it you can't tell another soul not one word I'm about to say, it's really important that you believe me before I say anything more that you have to promise to keep this absolutely secret".

Emma nodded her head and whispered, "I promise, you know me Luna I've kept all your other secrets what's so different about this one". Emma could see how serious Luna was about this, it must be something big for her to act like this, there was no way she would go to all this trouble if what she was about to say wasn't true, she knew Luna to well for that.

Luna nodded her head and whispered, "Ok so before I tell you anything, you can't interrupt me and you have to listen to the very end" she waited for her friend to nod her head before continuing, Luna took a deep breath before telling Emma everything from the beginning. She started with her trip to the caves of the Beor Mountains on her birthday and how she had found the stone, her friend nodded at this because she had already told her a few weeks ago, but what she said next was completely new, "well the reason you haven't seen it yet is because I don't have it anymore" Emma was going to ask why but Luna stopped her, "No questions till the end please, I don't have the stone anymore because it wasn't exactly a stone. You see the next morning when everyone had left the house the stone started to move and before I knew it, it had cracked open. It wasn't a stone Emma it was an egg and it wasn't just and egg, it was a dragon egg. Next thing I know there in front of me was a small black dragon, do you get why I've been quiet now it's all I've been thinking about".

Luna stopped then and waited for Emma's reply, from her body language Luna couldn't tell if she believed her or thought she was crazy. Emma's eyes were wide and her mouth slightly open but she wasn't looking at her as if she was crazy, she would just have to wait until Emma said something. Emma wasn't quite sure what to say in reply, a dragon egg really! But then again Luna was talking in her story voice when she discussed fiction; it was her serious voice which made it all the more strange. Emma shook her head and tried to get her voice back before whispering, "That's a great story and all but how do I know you're telling the truth, I mean yeah I'm your best friend but still you have to give me some credit I need proof for that one Lu" but even after Emma said that somewhere in the back of her mind she knew Luna was telling the truth, she didn't know where the feeling was coming from but it was as if the path for her was now clear and she had a set goal, but as quickly as the feeling came it was gone and she waited for Luna's proof.

Luna nodded her head she knew she would need proof and she had something in mind but she couldn't have Emma freaking out so she whispered, "Ok I do have some proof, but you have to promise not to freak out or it will look really weird ok?". Emma gave her a weird look before sighing and nodding her head for Luna to continue. Luna smiled and nodded back, this was going to be difficult she hadn't extended her mind to another human yet, she had connected minds with animals but not another human, she took a deep breath before opening her mind and trying to close in on Emma's. Luna was almost overwhelmed by the amount of people in the room before she found Emma and even then she had to get past her natural barrier considering no one on earth was meant to have this power. Once Luna had gotten past Emma's barrier of what she was thinking at this moment she spoke two words _hello Emma_.

Emma didn't realise what had happened at first it sounded just like Luna was talking to her and she was about to say how was that evidence, but then she realised Luna's lips didn't move… how was that possible! Emma's eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed a few times as she tried to get her head around what had happened. Luna mentally laughed and she could tell Emma heard it as her eyes widened further she was about to speak when the teacher walked into the room but before she turned to the board she saw Luna tap her head, it took her a few seconds but she understood. Once the teacher had started talking and mentioned putting a video up Emma couldn't believe her luck, as the projector started showing a video about lung disease she thought hoping Luna could hear her _how are you doing that?_

Emma saw Luna smile next to her and she knew her friend had heard her; this was crazy they were talking mentally! Luna wasted no time in replying she knew about fibrosis anyway,_ do you believe me now about the dragon? I can only do this because of him it's just like in eragon when a person makes a connection with a dragon they are connected with their minds which means I can extend mine to other living beings around me which is how we are currently talking. _Luna just saw Emma nod her head and she almost jumped for joy, her best friend believed her this was great.

Emma couldn't believe it this was amazing imagine what they could do, why hadn't she told her before the exam! She replied, _yes I believe you this is amazing! Wait before I forget does that mean that mark on your hand has something to do with this? You kept saying it was a temporary tattoo but I didn't believe you and now I know why. _

Luna smiled again, _yes very perceptive of you, it's the gedwey ignasia you've read eragon before if you remember it's the mark of a rider when they first touch there dragon, luckily no one else has really noticed it._

Emma nodded and didn't think anything else for a while as she tried to digest the information she had just been given, while at the same time pay attention to the lesson, then she realised something, _hey you haven't been calling the dragon by his name doesn't he have one yet?_

Luna shook her head slightly, _no he doesn't like any of the names I've suggested and I can't think of anymore please help me._

Emma thought long and hard and then realised something, _hey do you remember when you drew that dragon for art the other year, you told me how every dragon drawing you do is named the same thing because if you could ever have a dragon it's what you would call it, what was the name again… shirakan wasn't it?_

Luna's eyes widened, how could she have forgotten about that, with all the excitement she hadn't looked at her drawing for months and the name must have just slipped her mind, but it fit so well hopefully he would like it, _oh my god you are a life saver Emma thank you so much, you will have to come round tomorrow so we can play the Wii and I could possibly show you him if my mum goes out shopping._

Her best friend smiled and replied, _no problem glad I could help, and yeah I'd love to will just ask my mum at lunch then we can talk more but for now we have to concentrate._

Luna nodded and severed the connection turning her attention back to the lesson; this day was just getting better and better. At lunch Emma phoned her mum and asked if she could go round to Luna's, she agreed and the girls continued to talk about the rest of the day and when they could be sure no one would hear them the dragon. The end of the day came quickly and Luna rushed home so she could present the name, after she made sure Kyle was out of the way she went into the garden with some left over pork for the dragon and a chew stick for Barney. She opened the shed and found him fast asleep in his now small bed; he had quickly out grown it for the dragon was now as tall as Luna was. She gave Barney his treat and he ran off to play with it in the grass, before turning to the dragon who was now sat up watching her as she gave him the pork. She could feel there connection grow stronger the closer she got to the shed and wasn't surprised when he spoke to her, unlike the first time it happened and she jumped out of her skin.

_Good to see you so happy Luna, did something exciting happen today? Oh and this pork is absolutely delicious thank you, really hits the spot after those stringy mice I had earlier. _He then began to lick his claws trying to get rid of the blood stain on the inside of the middle one, it was proving a challenge.

Luna sat herself down next to him and replied, _your very welcome, peter did something new with it I think he added a new spice, but the reason I'm so happy is I think I may have thought of a name you will agree on, it sounds strong and fierce and will be a name to be feared by all that know it._

He stopped his current task and focused all of his attention on her, _it sounds promising let's hear it then._

Luna smiled and took a deep breath before replying, _well how does Shirakan sound. _

She waited for the dragons reply not moving an inch, she hoped he would approve it sounded good and fitted him well, it seemed like hours passed by before she heard him hum his agreement, _that is a wonderful name why didn't you say it in the first place, Shirakan… I like it; from now on I am Shirakan the mighty dragon of rider Luna! _

She laughed at this and she could sense his own amusement, Luna had quickly become accustom to Shirakan and she now couldn't picture her life without him, although she was saddened by the fact she had to keep him locked in the shed like an animal although he did understand why she did it she didn't like it. What she didn't know was all too soon this wouldn't be a problem for them anymore. Luna looked at her watch and gasped, it was only minutes before her mum would get in she needed to be in the living room before her. She jumped up and gave Shirakan a hug before going to the shed door, _I have to go now Shirakan my mum will be in any second, but I promise we will spend the whole day together tomorrow she is going out shopping and you know what she's like, oh and I have a friend coming over, I told her about you so you can meet her if you want._

Shirakan's deep grey eyes sparkled in response; _I would love that it will be interesting to meet someone new without it being through your eyes. _Luna went to turn and leave when Shirakan stopped her; _wait before you go will you read Brisingr again tonight please I would like to know what happens to Eragon and Sapphira next, you were quite right female dragons are just a fierce as the males. _

Luna smiled, _it would be my pleasure Shirakan._

He nodded and swished his tail in encouragement, _now hurry little one you before you mum gets here._

Luna nodded back and shut the door, locking it before running back into the kitchen with Barney; she got a drink and sat down in the living room turning the TV on just before her mum walked through the front door. She had made it just in time. She smiled as her mum greeted her and asked about Emma coming over tomorrow, her mum said it was ok and went into the back room. Everything was going fine she just couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Luna woke up bright and early the next morning, it was a Saturday and she planned to make the most of it. She got washed and changed before going down stairs; she found out that her mum and Peter were going to Costco which normally took them all day this was the good news, the bad news was that Kyle's friend had caught the chicken pox and he wasn't allowed to go round while he was ill, so Kyle was staying at home all day as well. Luna was worried at first but then thought he will probably be on his Xbox all day anyway so he won't notice anything. Her mum and Peter left and it was only a few minutes later that Emma arrived. Luna made sure Kyle was upstairs with enough food and drink to mean he won't have to leave his room but to go to the toilet so he wouldn't get in the way. Then she took Emma out to the garden with her to meet Shirakan.

"Don't scream or anything ok, I don't want someone coming round to see what the noise is or we will be in big trouble" Luna said to her friend as she unlocked the shed.

Emma nodded her head and replied, "Of course I'm not that stupid, I'm just really excited you know".

Luna laughed and opened the door to the shed she knew that Shirakan was waiting patiently to meet this new person and could tell he was just excited as Emma was. Once the door was fully open and both parties could see each other there was a moment of silence until Emma walked in and gasped in amazement, she exclaimed, "Wow It's nice to meet you Shirakan, can I just say you are magnificent!". Luna had made sure to tell Emma not to treat him like an animal because he was there equal after all, but she hadn't needed to because Emma had read Eragon just like her and knew all about that.

Shirakan bounced his tail and flapped his wings slightly before humming and replying so both girls could hear him, _I like you, I can tell we are going to be great friends in no time._

Luna laughed and said, "You only like her because she gave you a compliment".

Shirakan snorted, _so what's your point?_

Both the girls burst out laughing and even Shirakan laughed a bit it was quite amusing and they do say laughter is contagious. Now that the ice was broken Emma walked over to Shirakan and started scratching under his neck to which he responded by humming his delight, Luna smiled at the sight it was great to share her secret with someone and was nice to see Shirakan interacting so well with someone else. The three of them spent most of the day in the garden running round and playing, Shirakan even flew around at bit but only as high as their heads so he wouldn't be spotted over the gate. At one point they just lay down in the grass and Barney joined them, but he didn't realise he wasn't meant to roll around. They looked up at the sky and talked about things Shirakan asked, it was amusing for Luna to watch Emma struggle to explain to Shirakan what and aeroplane was when he spotted one in the sky and at first thought it was another dragon. It wasn't until they all stood back up that Emma said something that had also been on Luna's mind.

"Hey Luna, isn't the shed a bit small now to keep Shirakan in I mean he only just fits now and in a few weeks he is going to be half the size of the house by then there won't be anywhere to hide him" Emma looked from Shirakan to Luna with a worried look on her face.

Luna nodded her head with a solemn expression and tone she replied, "Yes I know, I don't know what we will do then but Shirakan will definitely be exposed by then anyway so we won't have to worry about it I suppose".

Shirakan snorted and swiped his tail, _hey you two if you will stop worrying and give me a chance to speak you will find out we don't have anything to worry about._

The two girls turned to look at him, Luna asked, "and why is that exactly?".

He shook his head and flapped his wings, _because I know somewhere we can go were we won't have to hide and we can use our full potential you will see just wait. _And before either girl could say anything more Luna felt a rush of energy envelop Shirakan and within seconds the energy was released as a pure bright light that surrounded the three of them, but in the spur of the moment neither of the two girls noticed the fourth light shoot of over to the house. When Luna thought she was going to go blind from light exposure it disappeared but not without dropping them back on the ground. 'Hang on when did they leave the ground?' Luna knew something was wrong and when she blinked the light spots from her eyes she saw why, they were sat on the grass again, but this time they were in a field… in a forest clearing… what the hell was going on!


	6. Arrival of the rider

**A/N: **ok guys i've managed to finish this chapter on top of all my school work, so if there are any errors I apologise, i've checked it but you never know xD Hope you enjoy it.

Ch6: Arrival of the Rider

It didn't take Luna long to realise what had happened and it was taking all of her will power not to express her fury, instead she looked around to find they were in a large forest clearing that was by the looks of it far away from any town or village. She also noticed Emma besides her nursing an injury on her head; Luna assumed she bumped it on impact. What she heard behind her however took her by surprise. "Where am I? Luna is that you?" was that Kyle's voice? Luna turned around and sure enough sat on the ground was her brother looking confused and frightened.

Luna stood up and stretched, her back cracking under the strain, 'that feels better', she walked over to him and helped him up before saying, "Kyle don't worry everything's fine but before you ask yes that is a dragon, his name is Shirakan and I'm his rider". She noticed his eyes had fallen on the large ivory claws and dagger sized teeth she assured him, "He won't hurt you trust me, what I want to know however is why we are here?!".

Before she could continue her rant Kyle said in wonder, "wait so you're like Eragon then right? Does that mean we are in his world? What did you say it was called again alagoose or something?".

Luna was impressed her brother had remembered that much of what she had told him, he may have gotten the name wrong but he still understood what was going on. She nodded and replied, "Yes I'm like Eragon and we are in Alagaesia, but again what I would like to know is why?" Luna then turned to face Shirakan and for the first time he flinched at her anger, she felt bad that she had scared him that much she was upset but not that upset. She sighed, "I'm sorry Shirakan I'm not angry with you, I just want to know why you didn't warn me, and why did you bring those two with us? They don't need to be caught up in this".

Shirakan bowed his head in shame, _I'm sorry Luna, I didn't mean to do anything to upset you I was just doing what had to be done, you see we are needed here, they need us to accomplish the impossible for events have changed and without us they can't possibly hope to win in the end. _He then turned his head to face Kyle and Emma, _I didn't just bring them with us either they are all part of the plan, they are necessary for the future you will see when the time comes but for now who is that over there. _Before Luna could ask any more questions Shirakan started growling deeply warning the stranger not to get to close. As she looked across the field she could see a figure walking towards them who or what it was, was undistinguishable from this distance, it was only when the figure was about 10 meters away could she tell that it was an elf. Kyle and Emma were now stood behind Luna and closer to Shirakan for protection as the elf got closer and was stood in front of them.

The elf had long dirty blonde hair that was tied in a French plait which fell just past her shoulders, everything about her was perfect, her face perfectly sculpted as well as her body slim yet strong at the same time. The elf stared at her with bright turquoise eyes trying to see into her person as if to check this really was the group of people she was meant to escort. The elf smiled, it was them just like Oromis had told her all those years ago, two girls one with brown hair the other with black, a boy with brown hair and most importantly a black dragon, she couldn't believe he was right, what other secrets did he keep? The elf brought her first two fingers to her lips and said "Atra esterní ono thelduin".

Luna recognised the phrase but couldn't quite remember what it was, then it struck her this was the greeting but she couldn't remember what went next, not in the ancient language anyway. Luna smiled sheepishly and replied, "Sorry I don't know how the rest goes, I'm just glad you're not attacking us".

The elf laughed a pure sweet sound only an elf can produce, she waved her arm and said, "that's ok I didn't expect you to anyway, my names Daenerys but everyone calls me Dany. I didn't really believe that you would be here but guess I was proven wrong because here you are; it is an honour to meet you Argetlam and Bjartskular I have been told of the journey you are about to embark and I know our fate rests In your hands as well as the hands of many others, that is why I have been sent to help all of you" Dany just smiled at them waiting for a reply.

Luna smiled back and said, "It's an honour to meet you to Dany, my name is Luna, my brother over there is called Kyle and my friend is Emma" she used her hand to point out Kyle and Emma when she introduced them.

Shirakan then stepped forward so he was next to Luna and projected his mind to Dany, who happily allowed him access he then spoke proudly, _I am Shirakan, it is nice to meet you Dany, I am glad we have your help and I would like to take it as my responsibility to thank you for everything you are going to do to help us, I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't been here to guide us on are journey._

Dany nodded and twisted her right hand over her sternum before bowing; she then spoke happily, "It's my pleasure to help Shirakan Bjartskular, now with all of your permission I would like to take you to Osilon were we will sort you out with some more appropriate clothing as well as some weapons before filling your stomachs and giving you rooms to rest in".

Luna's eye widened and she took a proper look around for the first time, she noticed the trees were a lot larger than usual, she exclaimed, "oh so we are in Du Weldenvarden, I thought it was a tad bit quiet" she looked to Kyle and Emma and nodded at them they hesitantly nodded back, Luna then looked back to Dany and said, "I couldn't decline an offer to go to one of the major elven cities, I would be honoured to accompany you, and I'm sure Shirakan, Kyle and Emma feel the same however I can't speak on their behalf". She then waited for the others to give their answers.

Emma hadn't said anything since getting there, she was only just getting over her shock which was now being replaced with excitement she couldn't dream anything like this would happen to her, so the moment she could speak she leapt at the chance, excitement lacing her voice she said, "yeah count me in, I can't wait this is amazing, but you might have to teach me that greeting and anything else I might need to know so I don't seem rude".

Dany smiled and giggled again, "sure don't worry about that we have quite a hike ahead of us so we can discuss all that on the way, but now I need an answer from Shirakan and Kyle".

_If my rider is going then I won't be far behind, when I was young we made a promise that when I was bigger and stronger Luna would no longer need to look after me, we would look after each other, that time is now and nothing will stop me, if anyone even tries to lay a finger on her I will rip them to shreds. _Shirakan then let a low roar out to the sky sending a few birds flying to safety. Dany just nodded with a serious expression she understood where his emotions were coming from, they were in a new place they had never seen before he was going to be over protective at first.

Kyle was too busy making a mental note not to get on the wrong side of his sister or Shirakan, it may be the last thing he every does, he hadn't realised that everyone was staring at him waiting for his answer and he jumped getting embarrassed. Once he had calmed down he ran his hand through his hair and huffed before saying, "yeah why not, let's do this shall we at least when we are there someone can explain to me what's going on".

Dany beamed at them and clapped her hands, "excellent, well follow me then shouldn't take that long we should be there before noon" she had started walking before she finished speaking. The three of them burst into questions as they entered the forest and Shirakan merely laughed, it was going to be a long walk.

Shirakan was taking his new found freedom to test his flying abilities, he was a marvellous sight to behold as he spiralled and dived in the air and when he turned at just the right angle the sun shined of his scales making him look absolutely stunning, he was terrifying yet beautiful at the same time. When Dany informed them that they were only minutes away from the city he landed next to them breathing heavily as adrenaline still coursed through his veins. _Luna you have no idea how thrilling that is you must fly with me soon, it is the most wonderful thing I have felt since making our bond I'm starting to really enjoy it here. _Shirakan started walking slowly next to them and looked over to Luna with large eyes and his bottom lip pushed out, it had looked cute when he was smaller but now it looked ridiculous and Luna could only just stifle her laughter.

Luna mentally replied, _don't worry I promise I will fly with you soon, but I would like to wait until we have a saddle, hopefully someone in the city will know how to make one and will show us, I mean you should remember what happened to Eragon in the book when he rides Sapphira without a saddle, you wouldn't want me to turn out the same would you, come to think of it has Eragon found Sapphira's egg yet or not?_

_That is true I'm sorry to be hasty it's just, wow you will understand what I mean when you fly with me, and to answer your question I remember being told that Eragon is about two days away from leaving Carvahall why do you ask? _Shirakan could hear the distant sound of laughter and music, they must be close to the city they would only have a short time to continue this conversation whatever Luna wanted to say she would have to say it now.

Luna picked up on the sound as well but couldn't tell whether it was because of Shirakan or if they were close, she looked over to the others but they were too busy talking with Dany to take notice of the noise. _Who is telling you all this Shirakan? I just don't understand any of it, I get we are here to help Eragon which is why I asked if he had found Sapphira's egg, but I didn't think you would give me an answer. Anyway before you answer my question I was planning on joining up with them so we could stop something happening, but I didn't want us being spotted too early as it could ruin my plan._

Shirakan sent her waves of emotions including cautiousness, _what are you planning Luna please don't tell me it's what I think it is, we will discuss this later but for now all I can say is I know as much as you do, but I can tell you just as I got the surge of energy the cripple who is whole sent me a message telling me about Eragon and to use the information to our advantage._

Luna gasped in response which finally got the others attention, they all looked at her waiting for an explanation, when it was obvious they weren't getting one they just continued their conversation. Luna was wide eyed when she replied, _you mean Oromis is responsible for this, I mean he is a very powerful elf and rider but considering his condition I can't see him doing something as big as this, he must have just been the messenger and someone else is really behind all this, but it's good to know that at least the queen should know about us already._

Shirakan nodded his head and turned towards Dany, _yes I agree, I don't believe he is completely behind this, especially from what you have told me from the books if he can't do simple magic how can he do this? Something is definitely going on, hopefully one day we will find out. I think it's true about the queen knowing of us as well otherwise Dany wouldn't be here. _They had finally arrived at the edge of the forest and could now see the beginnings of the city, elves that were at the edge of the city turned to see who had arrived but were caught by surprise at the sight of a dragon. _Looks like the time for talking is over Luna, we can talk later, but for now we must listen and learn. _

As they got closer to the city centre more and more elves circled them and greeted Shirakan, many of them were singing there joy at the time of the riders and dragons being over, but Dany was starting to get annoyed it became apparent that she was different from the other elves. "Come on guys move out of the way, we need to get to Kayen before they can do anything else once that is over you can talk more with Shirakan Bjartskular" Dany said with annoyance as there group got closer to the large tree in the centre of the city, it was there they were trying to go.

The other elves frowned at Dany but reluctantly got out of the way and allowed them quicker passage to the leaders hall, it was there that they would have an audience with the city's leader Kayen, who would decide what to do with them. Luna couldn't wait to go and explore the city some more so the quicker they got this over with the more time she would have before they had to leave. Dany led the group up the large steps that were naturally the trees roots, and up to the large oak doors. It amazed Luna what the elves could do with their magic, if Osilon was this grand she could only imagine what Ellesmera would be like. Dany pushed open both doors and stood to one side with her arm outstretched she smiled and said, "Welcome to Osilon, and this is the leaders hall".

The three of them could only gasp and say, "Wow!" Shirakan on the other hand managed a more intelligent response, _impressive, very impressive. _The inside of the large oak tree was completely hollowed out from top to bottom and was large enough for at least three fully grown dragons to fly around without destroying anything. As they walked down the hall they got a better look around, there were two large, long wooden tables on either side of the hall, and many elves were sat eating, talking and sorting out business as Luna saw coins swap hands and goods exchanged. The floor and walls had intricate designs in the wood only possible from the elves singing them in when creating the hall. Flowers of every kind were scattered around the room making it look as if they hadn't walked into a building at all but just into another part of the forest, which in a way they had. _Look up there Luna_, Shirakan was looking up at the top of the tree; Luna followed his gaze and noticed several ledges around the walls they must be separate rooms for when the dragon riders were at their prime, she wondered if they would be staying in one while they were here.

"What's through all the doors Dany?" Kyle asked pointing to a few of the door on either side of the hall as they continued walking down to the end, were another large double door was waiting for them.

Dany waved to her fellow elves and repeated the greeting several times before answering Kyle, "Oh well there is the armoury to our left were all our spare weapons are stored, mostly used for practise but normally we like to use weapons we are familiar with, so they are just there for when people like yourselves come to the city and if Kayen approves you will be equipped with weapons from there" she then motioned over to the right, "over there is where all of the city's most important documents are kept, only a few privileged elves are allowed inside including myself, oh and next to it is the war room, back when the dragon war was at large it was used by the riders to discuss battle plans, but now it's hardly ever used apart from when Kayen wants a private talk with someone". Dany then pointed over to the door right in the left corner and informed them, "and that room over there is where we try and store any spare energy in crystals, should we need to do an amazing feat of magic in a hurry it has saved the city once before when that evil king tried to burn it to the ground, we are the only city that has survived his wrath and we want to do all we can to stop him once and for all and now that the riders are once again among us it may just be possible". Dany smiled at them and waved her arm, "come on lets hurry Kayen doesn't like being kept waiting".

No more questions were asked as they travelled the rest of the way to the large double oak doors in silence. They stood outside the doors for a few seconds and they noticed that the whole of the hall had gone quiet as if they only just noticed three strangers and a dragon; several hushed whispers could be heard coming from behind them.

"Look there am I seeing things or is this a day of celebration".

"No, no it's true the dragons are once more among us we must organise a feast for tonight".

"But I thought the egg Arya had was blue, why is this dragon black?"

"Only time will tell, but right now we focus on the miracle that has been given to us"

Dany just shook her head and rolled her eyes before pushing the double doors open revealing a medium sized study room, at the back of the room was a large wooden desk that seemed to grow out of the floor, around the walls were bookcases that when on closer inspection were the walls. There was another door on the left wall, and behind the desk was a large window looking out into the city. As the small group entered the room Luna noticed that two elves where stood by the desk and were watching them, obviously they had been expecting them, how they knew she didn't know but she was about to find out. The double doors shut behind them will a muffled bang, which caused Luna, Kyle and Emma to jump to which Dany giggled. The two elves Luna observed where male and the one on the left was frowning at Dany's behaviour, she was definitely different from the others.

The elf on the right was clearly more grand and important as his clothes looked more regal and expensive; they were lined with what looked like gold and where a deep jade colour which contrasted with his golden brown eyes, his hair however was a jet black. The other elf however was vaguely familiar to Luna but for the life of her she couldn't figure out why, he had dark hair, narrowed shoulders and slim strong arms. Before Luna had more time to think on the matter the elf on the right spoke in a deep voice, "Welcome to our city Luna shur'tugal, Shirakan bjartskular, Kyle Finiarel and Emma svit-kona, this is a joyous day indeed for me and my people, before we continue my name is Kayen and I am the current leader of Osilon" he then motioned with his right hand to the elf next to him, "and this is Lifaen, he is a resident of Ellesméra and was sent by the queen to be present at this time should these events show to be true".

Lifaen twisted his right hand over his sternum just like Dany did earlier and said, "I am honoured to have been chosen for this opportunity and the fact that you are actually here makes my journey all the more worthwhile because no one knew if you would actually turn up, forgive me for doubting you".

Luna shook her head, held her hands up and laughed, "It's fine really, we didn't even know we would be here so in a way you know more than we do right now, however we do know something's" she then proceeded to place her first two fingers on her lips and recite the first line of the greeting to Kayen and Lifaen, who both seemed shocked and surprised that not only had Luna known the greeting but that Kyle, Emma and even Shirakan followed suite and did the same. The elves replied with the next part of the greeting and the four of them finished with the last line.

"Well it seems you lot know more than your letting on, why don't we start from the beginning, come sit down please" Kayen politely asked them and pointed over to the desk with several chairs around it. They all sat down with Shirakan sat behind Luna and waited for someone to start talking. Kayen didn't sit down right away, he walked over to what looked like a cupboard on the right side of the room and when he opened it confirmed what they assumed. He pulled out a tray with several wooden goblets on, along with some honeycakes and a bowl of strawberries before walking back over to the desk and placing the tray in the middle, he then handed out the goblets and announced, "please help yourself I'm sure you are all hungry, Shirakan I'm sorry but you will have to wait until after we talk to get some food and drink, we will try and get this over with quick it would be rude to keep you waiting" he took a swig from his goblet then continued, "now why don't you four start with your story then we will tell you what we know".

Luna then proceeded to tell everyone present how she had acquired Shirakan's egg from the caves of the Beor Mountains, the elves seemed to shift at this but didn't interrupt, and then how he had hatched for her the next day. Then both she and Shirakan told them of how Luna had kept him hidden in her garden and how Shirakan learned a lot about Luna's world, they agreed through there connection not to mention there knowledge about Eragon and Alagaësia as it may cause problems later on, when the right time came they would reveal their knowledge but now wasn't that time. Occasionally Kyle and Emma added something that Luna hadn't mentioned, such as when Luna had told Emma about Shirakan and how Kyle was suspicious something was going on. Luna stayed quiet at the end when Kyle told them about how he had been surrounded by light when he was walking out of his bedroom and the next thing he knew he was with his sister, her friend and a dragon. Emma didn't say anything else except she had a strange feeling this whole morning when she was getting ready to go to her friends.

_Then I had a surge of energy that filled my entire being and felt like I was more alive than I had ever been, considering that was only a few months it was an amazing feeling, I had to release the energy before it overwhelmed me but just seconds before the cripple who is whole sent me a message telling me that the egg Arya had been carrying has hatched to its rider and they are going to be leaving Carvahall in just two days, the last part of the message was to use the information to our advantage, then we were transported here and the rest you know. _Shirakan finished with a large yawn showing off his pearly white teeth that sparkled menacingly in the light.

Kayen had been resting his head on his joined hands; he lifted his head up and frowned looking at the group of strange and mysterious people in front of him, who just continued to confuse and amaze him with each new thing they told him. He was still trying to get his head around their world from what he had heard it was very different indeed, this caused him to feel some remorse for them as they have been thrown into a strange new land that was nothing like what they are used to and they had a lot of responsibilities on their shoulders, they would have to adjust quick or die trying. Also he was still trying to figure out why a dragon egg would be in their world, but considering it was found in a place of similar origins and name it made him wonder was it done purposely and he just didn't have all the information? He was starting to get a headache with all this thinking and contemplating. The main thing is that they match up with what Oromis told him and the fact they knew about him just strengthened his trust in them, especially if he had contacted them directly, Kayen trusted Oromis' judgment and so would trust this new dragon rider and her companions. Lifaen was of similar thoughts; he was one of the few elves that knew about Oromis because of this mission and the fact that they knew about him and had been contacted caused him to trust them, he also wanted to hear more about their world it sounded interesting the way Shirakan bjartskular had described it.

Kayen replaced his frown with a smile at the looks on their faces, they looked like they were about to be told of by an elder and it caused him to laugh, he assured them, "oh don't worry I believe you I'm just wondering why this has happened, I'm not against it though because this is a miracle, never in any of our wildest dreams did we think the stolen egg would hatch but now we know there are two new dragon riders in Alagaësia and they are on our side! But again back to the question of why and how?" he shook his head and stood up before continuing, "but enough of that, the only thing I can add from our story that you don't already know is that Oromis had a vision of you three appearing in the field in the forest clearing along with Shirakan and Dany walking up to you, also that he has more information that he won't reveal until the right time comes" he sighed and continued, "I'm sorry but that is all I know, very short in comparison with your story I apologise for this, but to make up for it you are all welcome to spend as long as you like in the city before starting your journey, we have fresh clean clothes waiting for you in your rooms to which Lifaen and Dany will escort you and then afterwards there will be a feast of celebration in your honour" Kayen walked around the desk and stopped when he remembered something, he added, "Oh and before I forget, we had specific instructions from Oromis on your sword Luna which is waiting for you in the armoury, however he never gave us any specific details for you Kyle or you Emma but we will equip you with weapons none the less however it is late now, so it may be in your best interests to retire tonight after the feast and sort out anything you will need for your journey tomorrow".

With that Kayen left the room without another word and no one said anything in response until Shirakan made a growling noise but it wasn't from his mouth he licked his lips before projecting his thoughts, _now that the time for talking is over, is it the time for eating? Because I'm starving! _Everyone burst into laughter and Shirakan just twitched his tail before saying, _what? I'm hungry I've not had anything to eat since this morning. _

Luna had managed to calm down enough to say something in reply, "oh you and your stomach Shirakan, is it all you think about?" the elves were still laughing and Kyle was on the floor in tears, Emma not far behind him.

Shirakan just look at her with his large onyx eyes,_ No I think about you to but food is definitely up there, so again can we please go to our room now so I can eat something?_

Luna nodded and turned to the elves who were only just calming down and asked, "Yes could you please show us to our rooms now, I would like to change out of these clothes, I feel so out of place in them if you get what I mean".

Dany nodded and smiled, "yes I understand better than anyone, come on then lets show you to your rooms, You three are coming with me" Dany motioned to Luna, Emma and Shirakan.

"And I will be escorting you Kyle to your room, since you will be on the left side of the leader's hall and the girls on the right, obviously Shirakan you are an exception and you are allowed anywhere but I doubt you will go anywhere but with your rider" Lifaen told them before starting to walk out the door, Kyle jogging to keep up with him as he disappeared up the staircase on the left hand side of the hall.

Dany shook her head at Lifaen's seriousness she laughed and started walking, "right then, this way, don't worry Shirakan I will have someone send some food up for while you wait for Luna".

The girls followed after and Shirakan happily trotted along behind snapping his teeth in anticipation, _I really am starting to like it here!_

_Dany which ledge am I flying up to? I've finished the food you had delivered for me, what did you call them mushroom pies? Anyway they were delicious thank you, although I must say they were only a small snack I can't wait for the feast later._

Dany had already shown the girls around the rooms on the right side of the leader's hall, many were empty as they were meant for riders, but two rooms had been prepared for them and they were theirs now for as long as they were in Alagaësia. Emma was already in her room enjoying a nice bath before getting ready, Dany was just showing Luna around her room when they both heard Shirakan. Dany looked at Luna and said, "Tell him we are in the room just next to the stairs, also you might want to open the shutter before he comes up here. I will come back when the feast is ready but for now please enjoy your stay here, you will find clean clothes in the wardrobe and just like in Emma's room the bathroom is just through that door" she pointed to the door on the right side of the room.

Dany went to leave then but Luna stopped her, "urm wait, why didn't you tell him yourself?" she tried to ask as politely as possible, Dany was different but she was still an elf, Luna had to be careful what she said in case she offended someone it wouldn't do well to be shunned by the elves the first day they got there.

Dany could hear the uncertainty in Luna's voice and understood she hadn't meant to sound rude or offending, she smiled and said, "It would be considered rude for me to speak with Shirakan through minds as he is your bond partner only you should have that privilege. Is there anything else you would like to ask?".

Luna shook her head, "No, that's fine thank you, it's just I have so much to learn and everyone expects really great things from me, but what if I'm not good enough and I let you all down, oh well at least I have time to learn unlike so many others".

Dany just nodded and went to leave the room, with her hand on the door she turned one last time and said, "don't worry you will be fine Luna, I know you will be a great rider" then she left closing the door behind her.

_Urmm hello? Are you two just ignoring me or something? Wait hang on Dany isn't there anymore, what did you just forget about me?! Luna how could you! _Shirakan sounded angry and upset and Luna was overwhelmed with his emotions.

She didn't like it when he was upset so she replied quickly, _No I didn't forget about you, I was just asking Dany why she wouldn't tell you I'm in the room just next to the stairs herself, she said it would be considered rude for her to contact you with her mind because your my bond partner. I'm just going to open the shutter then you can come up ok?_

Shirakan's emotions changed from sadness to happiness and remorse, _Oh sorry I got upset Luna guess I'm just getting used to there being more people than just us two, that's ok you open the shutter and wave to me on the ledge then I will come up._

Luna giggled at her dragon's immaturity he would soon grow out of it, but it had been just them for so long and he was still only a few months old so it was understandable. She walked past the main area and her bedroom (they were essentially the same room but she could pull another shutter to separate the two rooms down the middle) and over to the membrane shutter that was covering the large opening in the room. She unhooked it from the left wall and pulled it back to the right wall were it slid into the groove of the wood out of sight, were it could be stored for later use. Without waiting to look around she walked over to the edge and looked down to see the glimmering black scales of Shirakan, she waved and he twitched his tail just before taking off and flying up to her. She could hear the gasps of amazement coming from the elves below and it caused a wide smile to appear on her face, this magnificent creature hatched for her and she was never going to take him for granted.

Shirakan landed gracefully on the ledge and followed Luna into their room, in the bedroom there was Luna's large double bed but there was also a huge low-rimmed bowl set in the floor and lined with soft blankets where Shirakan could sleep, it was similar to the make shift bed Luna had made him in the shed the only thing that was missing was the pillow. Shirikan decided he wanted to lie down stretched out, so lay down in the empty space on the floor next to Luna's bed in front of the fireplace. While Luna walked over to the wardrobe she stated, _you're getting really good at flying and you've only really just started a few hours ago I'm proud of you Shirakan._

_Thank You Luna, I Know I'm a dragon and all so I'm meant to be good at flying but it comes to me so naturally, do you think we could ask about a saddle later? I would really like to show you how wonderful it is. _

_Sure thing, just make sure to remind me, you know how bad my memory is. Now that's what I'm talking about, look at what Kayen has given us. _Luna then took out some of the clothes that had been left for her and laid them down on the bed as well as a travel pack that felt quite heavy and under further inspection contained, an empty water skin, two blankets, a pair of gloves, some paper including quill and ink, a tinderbox, a small cooking pot and a map. She repacked the bag and left it to one side as she looked over the clothes again. She had a pair of dark leather pants and a deep grey tunic similar to the colour of Shirakan's underbelly; she also had a dark leather jacket that looked like it would keep her warm when it was into the colder months. She also found a pair of leather boots that would protect her feet and looked quite comfortable, and a sword belt that would adjust in size. Luna didn't know quite what to say, this was more than anyone had every done for her and now because she was a rider the elves were making sure she was clothed, fed and equipped for battle, she would be sure to publicly thank Kayen later at the feast.

_Aye they are quite impressive, at least now you won't stick out like a sore thumb anymore, I wonder if Kyle and Emma have similar clothes and bags._

_I don't know, probably but in different shades, well I recon I should follow Emma's example and have a nice warm bath before the feast, don't let anyone in unless its Dany or Emma. _Luna received a quick, _ok_, from Shirakan before he rested his head on his front legs and closed his eyes, she then walked over to the door on the right that would lead to the bathroom and went inside to find the empty hollow in the floor that was in fact the bath. Before too long it was full to the brim with hot water and Luna slowly eased herself into it with a deep loud sigh, today had been a long day, and there was still so much more to happen.

"Thanks for everything Lifaen, so your room is just down there for while you stay in the city, ok I think I know where everything is now" Kyle said to the elf with a smile. They had started talking more and more as they realised just how much they had in common, it also helped that Lifaen was curious about Earth, and was obvious they would become quick friends, Kyle was glad of this is proved his skills at socialising worked here as well, at least he didn't have to worry he would be left out.

Lifaen smiled back and nodded, "yes my room is just down that hall, if you need anything just come find me and I will do everything I can to help, I will return in a few hours to escort you back to the feast, but in the meantime please make yourself comfortable you will find fresh clothes in the wardrobe and the bathroom is just through that door on the right, if that's everything I must be going".

Kyle nodded his head and replied, "Yeah thanks again, see you later" Lifaen nodded and walked out of the room shouting the door behind him without another word. Kyle sighed and looked around the large room; it was separated into a living area and a bedroom by a membrane cloth that went down the middle, it was half pulled out and Kyle liked how it looked so decided to leave it as it was. In the living area there was a large fireplace and a desk in the middle with several chairs around it, simple yet stunning. He walked into his bedroom and noticed not only his bed but a large bowl in the corner, there was nothing in it and it confused him for a while until he pictured his sister in a similar room, it must be a bed made for a dragon. Now that he thought about it, it made sense considering most of the rooms once belonged to previous riders. Looking around again he noticed another cloth covering the farthest wall, he walked over and unhooked it from the wall pulling it from the left side to the right, revealing the large gaping hole in the wall. _Yep, definitely riders room_. Kyle walked out onto the ledge and sat down at the edge, watching over the hall, he waved to elves that spotted him but otherwise just sat there thinking over everything that had happened.

It still overwhelmed him, why was he here? He didn't know anything about Eragon or Alagaësia, what help was he going to be? But at the same time it all excited him; this was every child's dream wasn't it and he was getting the chance to live it, adventure, magic, dragons, and elves. This was his life now, for how long he didn't know, forever or for just a day it didn't matter, he was going to make the most out of it. Kyle didn't know how long he sat there for but there weren't many elves left in the hall when he decided to get up and go back inside. After he pulled the cloth back to its original position he looked down at himself and realised how ridiculous he must seem in his old clothes, _no wonder they were all giving me weird looks, I'm still wearing my jeans and converse. _He walked over to the wardrobe and found several sets of clothing and a travel pack; he took one of everything as well as the bag with him to his bed, where he laid them out.

He had a pair of dark brown leather pants, a plain white tunic and a tan leather jacket; he had also found some fine leather boots. He quickly changed out of his old clothes and into his new ones as he seemed to realise he had been out on the ledge longer than he thought as he could now hear elves moving around down in the hall and could smell all the different dishes they had prepared just because of their arrival. It caused his mouth to water and reminded him just how hungry he was, he hadn't eaten anything since that morning and after the day he'd had it seemed more like days, he hoped Lifaen returned soon. While he waited he looked through his travel pack and it seemed that he had everything he would need to survive in the wild except for weapons and food, he found an empty water skin, a couple of blankets, a tinderbox, some gloves, paper and quills with ink, a cooking pot and a skinning knife in a sheath. Once he had his weapons he was ready for anything that was as long as he could use them, but he would worry about that later for now he would enjoy the luxuries that had been granted to him.

Kyle shook his head and laughed, _I never thought I would be this glad to have Luna for my sister; she always comes through for me in the end, that's what siblings are for right I will make it up to her someday. _Just as he was getting lost in his thoughts he heard someone knocking at the door. He left the bag on the bed and walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Lifaen on the other side he smiled at his new friend. Lifaen smiled back and asked, "You ready? The feast is just about to start".

Kyle nodded, "yeah show the way, I'm starving and if the food tastes as good as it smells then I'm sure it will be fantastic" he closed the door behind him as he followed Lifaen down the hall and the stairs.

Luna was just going over to Emma's room when Dany came up the stairs; the elf smiled and said, "Hi was just coming up to get you, you going to Emma's room? The feast is just about to start so I hope she is ready, you look good by the way, much more like the part of a rider than you did before, very smart".

Luna nodded, "Thanks I feel more confident now that I don't look out of place, let's get Emma and get going you wouldn't believe how hungry I am" they both laughed as her stomach growled in agreement. Luna knocked on Emma's door and they both heard her shout, "come in" when they opened the door they saw Emma just shutting the cloth over the opening stopping the elements from getting into the room while she wasn't there. She was also dressed in dark leather pants but wore a light brown tunic that went well with her hair, on top of her tunic she wore her leather jacket and had replaced her trainers with similar leather boots almost identical to the ones Luna had on.

Once Emma had hooked the cloth into place she walked over to her friends with a smile, "hey is it time to go, I'm ready when you are" they had moved out of the way so she could leave the room and shut the door behind her.

Dany nodded and started walking, "yep everything is ready we just need you to be there before other elves start to arrive, is Shirakan already there Luna?".

Luna shook her head, "No he went out onto the ledge for a nap so that when everything was ready he could stay there and wait instead of everyone crowding him, he's still getting used to this much attention, but I'm sure it will all go to his head soon" they all laughed in agreement.

Just as they were half way down the stairs Dany had a sudden thought, she turned her head so she could see them and asked, "urm I don't know if you already know this or not, but about the food and there being no meat, we elves…".

But Dany didn't get to finish before Luna interrupted her, "oh we already know how elves don't eat any meat because they see it as barbaric to make an animal suffer just to add more courses to the table when you can get all you need by singing it from the plants, I will probably adopt this way of life soon as well but for now I still see how we need them for protein as I can't sing that into my food like you can". Dany was astounded what else did they know?!

Emma nodded her head and added, "Also I'm a vegetarian anyway so even back in our world I didn't eat meat so it doesn't bother me actually its better" she smiled at the elf who was still speechless.

Dany just shook her head and laughed before carrying on down the stairs and into the main hall. The two tables were now both set with fine linen and enough places to sit over a hundred elves and it wouldn't shock Luna if more than that showed up. Dany escorted them to their seats near the top of the right table where Lifaen and Kyle were already waiting for them, there were a few other elves but not many that weren't working to get all the food out ready. They took their seats and Luna told Shirakan he could come down now if he wanted, he decided it would be best to join them now while there weren't many elves around so it didn't look like he was trying to show off.

There wasn't much else to do now but wait until everything and everyone was ready, so the small group talked amongst themselves as elves placed the last few dishes on the tables and all the elves piled into the hall, in a matter of minutes every seat was taken and the hall echoed with conversation, until Kayen stood up at the head of the right table and asked for silence. When everyone was concentrating on him he coughed then said, "Today is a wondrous day for us and all those fighting against Galbatorix, for as you can see we have a Dragon and his rider on our side, we don't yet know were his egg came from or how it came to be because we all thought there were only three eggs left, one of which was in our care and was being transported across the land by non-other than Arya Dröttningu, however information has found its way to us telling us that the egg has also hatched for its rider but Arya's condition and whereabouts are unknown" there was a quiet hush of whispers as everyone took in the information, then Kayen lifted his hand up silencing them again, "However we aren't gathered here to worry about Arya, we are here to celebrate this turn in the war, with the addition of Shirakan bjartskular and Luna argetlam they have brought two others Kyle Finiarel and Emma svit-kona, I'm sure they will prove to be strong, worthy contenders in the war. To victory!" he finished by lifting his glass to everyone, who did the same and repeated the last sentence.

The feast was amazing, so many different dishes to try that look delicious and everyone was so friendly, if they weren't talking with Luna, they were complimenting Shirakan, Questioning Kyle or listening to Emma explain about their world, right now she was explaining what a car was to three elves who were hanging on her every word. Luna took a swig from her wooden goblet and her taste buds tingled with the sensation, the drink had a spicy scent and tasted like cinnamon and apples, but also tangy with a new flavour that she wasn't accustom to. After she had taken another mouthful she realised that she was starting to feel warmer and lightheaded, she realised this must be some sort of alcohol and would have to slow down before she got drunk.

_Hey Luna have you tasted this? Its delicious, I hope they have more, oh and before I forget ask about a saddle, I want you to come flying with me tomorrow if we have one or not, please. _Shirakan turned his head from the elves to face Luna, Licking his lips clean of the residue from his raspberry pie.

Luna laughed and could feel the alcohol influencing her actions, she would have to get used to it fast, after clearing her head she replied, _ok I will ask Kayen now and I will fly with you tomorrow that's if we have time, we still need to get weapons and supplies for our journey, but I promise that we will fly together as soon as possible. _

Shirakan nodded his head, _ok I understand, thanks Luna._

She smiled back, _your welcome, now it seems your audience awaits you. _Luna notice the elves had been watching there exchange the whole time waiting patiently for Shirakan's attention again.

_It seems they are, guess I should get back can't keep them waiting. _He then turned back to the elves who started smiling again and telling stories.

Luna also turned her attention back to those around her, they may not have been speaking with her but it would still be rude to ignore them. Kyle had finished answering all there questions and had asked a few of his own, she didn't know what the question was but she heard a snippet of what Eden (at least she thought that was his name) was saying, "… We do whatever we want, we don't have jobs as such considering we can live for hundreds of years if we don't fall to a fatal injury, so we do what interests us the most and try to perfect it, for example I'm an artist I spend all my time painting and drawing, trying to perfect my art…".

Luna then turned her attention to Emma, who seemed annoyed but tried to change the conversation, she was still trying to explain how a car works but the elves were bombarding her with questions every few seconds, she heard her sigh, "guys, guys stop! No magic isn't the explanation, its to do with science and combustion both of which will take me ages to explain so will have to wait for another time, neither is it due to spirits, also it just moves on the ground it cant fly in the air, anyway its obvious this isn't getting us anywhere maybe we can continue this another time, why don't you tell me something about the city?". The elves were hesitant to change to subject but complied and started telling Emma all about the wonders of there city.

Luna listened for a little bit while eating apple slices drizzled in syrup, they told of the training grounds were elves went to practise swordsman ship, bow work and just ordinary sparring with bare fists. They could also practise magic in the training grounds, but also magic duels, there was normally at least one magic duel a day. When they weren't training they were perfecting there hobbies and interests, on the far side of the city there was one of the largest libraries in alagaesia, if you wanted information on someone or something you would find it there. Also just past the leaders hall in the centre of the city was a large magnificent fountain in the shape of a large marble dragon breathing stone flames, from the centre of the flames the water spouted. According to Nadean the fountain was created just after the elves made there pact with the dragons and was a symbol of there friendship. After hearing about the massive flower garden Luna lost interest and remembered Shirakan's request, after taking a drink from her goblet she turned to Kayen who was happily observing everyone enjoying the celebrations.

She smiled at him and he smiled back before asking, "Are you enjoying the feast Luna? Is there anything else I can do for you, you need only ask it's the least I can do, and after all you are our guests".

Luna replied happily, "The feast is amazing, thank you for all this Kayen we are grateful for everything you have done for us, if not for you we would still have been in that field deciding what to do next" they both laughed before she continued, "however there is something me and Shirakan have been wondering".

Kayen nodded his head, "and what would that be? I'm sure we can help".

Luna smiled at his hospitality and asked, "Well we were wondering if anyone in the city knew how to make a dragon saddle, I know that this was one of the very first lessons that a rider took so that they had the knowledge to make one if there was ever damaged, and if there isn't anyone that knows is there possibly a saddle left from the time of the riders? It would be better to have a saddle and no knowledge of how to make one than no saddle at all, if we are to help the other rider we will need a saddle so that I can join Shirakan in the sky".

Kayen had rested his head on his hands and started nodding his head before answering, "Yes I can see what you mean, without a saddle it will take you twice as long to traverse the landscape and you will never catch up to this other rider if Brom is still in Carvahall, he has a vast knowledge of dragons and everything to do with them hopefully he joins up with the rider that way the rider will be safe for the mean time. As far as I know there is one elf in the city that has knowledge of how to make a saddle for you and that's because Oromis gave her the information, don't worry we already had this sorted for you, you don't have to worry about a thing. Tomorrow when Dany starts your training she will show you how to make a saddle".

Luna was shocked, they already had everything she needed ready for her because they knew she would be there, she broke out of her daze and replied, "Thank you so much for everything, the only thing I need now is to be able to fight, guess I'm going to have to develop those skills" they both laughed again and continued enjoying the feast, it would soon be time for them all to retire but for now they relaxed and joined in with the celebrations. Tomorrow was going to be a long, long day.


End file.
